A Chance Encounter
by KIRAJUDGESYOU
Summary: Ever wondered what a conversation between Sakura and Naruto characters meet up, and have hilarious conversations about hilarious stuff. Rated M for mild Violence, but strong sexual references. Strong sex, yuuri and yaoi references, strong language, etc.
1. Foxy and Pedo

**This is a collection of comedic(?) meetings between the Naruto characters. I do not own Naruto. This first one is a meeting between Naruto and Orochimaru.**

Naruto was on the way to _Karin's Emporium_ to get some soldier pills. He entered the shop and saw Orochimaru, browsing the _Pointy Ninja throwing Shit_. Naruto walked up to him and demanded to know where Sasuke was.

"Lassst time I checked he was in my bed..."

"Bastard! If you hurt him..."

"Well he wasss complaining that my assss wasss too tight for a while, but I put my cock in hissss mouth to shut him up."

Far away, a pink haired Kunoichi screamed, then fainted, but she wasn't sure why.

"I'll kill you!"

Naruto picked up a Kunai and brought it to Orochimaru's neck. Annoyingly, The ANBU security guard stepped in and stopped it with the metal plate on the back of his glove.

"Take it outside, Mr Blonde-san and... thing."

Orochimaru's tongue flicked out and he licked the ANBU's mask. The ANBU poofed out, freaked out.

"Where were weee, Naruto-kun?"

"I was about to kick your arse, but now I'm gonna use my **that** jutsu."

"NOT **THAT **JUTSSSU?"

"Oh yes. ** Flashback no Jutsu! **MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

and so Orochimaru had to endure four episodes that he had already seen before but this time without color. After seeing a very boring 'emotional' conversation between Naruto and Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru was ready to kill himself, when he remembered his own spin on **that** jutsu. "**Filler no jutsu!"**

All of a sudden Naruto was at the ramen stand, when the ramen man said "Oh no I am missing a rare ingredient for my ramen! Help me Naruto and gang!"

Orochimaru and Naruto had called a truce, and released their genjutsus.

"So, how is Sasuke in bed?"

"better thannn I thought he would beee."

"huh."

"You ever seen him smile?"

Naruto squealed. "Yah I swear he could melt even the hardest of hearts with that!"

And so Orochimaru and Naruto became firm friends, occasionally roleplaying as Sasuke and Sakura, With Orochimaru as Sakura and Naruto as Sasuke. That way they both had fun.

**The End. Like it love it? Please review!**


	2. Raven Man and Blonde boomer

Sasuke was on the way back from doing evil things,and was strolling towards somewhere else to do more evil things, then maybe dust it off with a couple of rounds on ODST. Anyway, that has nothing to do with the story, of which there isn't much, and I will stop talking about what Sasuke was doing now. So he was walking along, when suddenly some blonde guy came out of nowhere and walked into Sasuke, who had been staring at the ground like an emo, and told him to 'Watch where your goin' , yeah!'. Sasuke had been shocked. Even he would not be evil enough as to walk into someone and tell them to watch it! _This man, _he decided, _could be a valuable asset for Orochimaru, if he sins so easily..._ Sasuke approached the young man, and grabbed his shoulder "How extensive is your ninja training, if any?"

"It makes quite a boom, yeah. Why?"

"Just answer my questions. On a scale of one to ten, how evil are you?"

"Six, yeah."

"So how evil's that, from miss one session of church to go around slaughtering people for no apparent reason?"

"I'm a hired terrorist, yeah, if that's what you're trying to figure out."

"Would you like to work for Orochimaru?"

" SHIT! FUCKIN' NO! I FUCKING HATE THAT THING! Did you know that him and Kakuzu raped a little boy, with there snakes and tentacles and toungues? And do you know who that little boy was? ME! Take me to him so I can kill him!"

Sasuke's head was hurting. He couldn't comprehend the sheer evil of this man. _Only a six, eh? He takes it right up to eleven! I'd never swear, kill someone, or even punch someone! Let alone blow stuff up for money!_

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I ONLY PRETEND TO BE EMO! I DON'T REALLY LIKE PAIN!"

"What the fuck, yeah?"

Sasuke misheard this as 'Wanna fuck, yeah', and presuming this was street lingo for wanna fight, he turned paler then L and fainted.

* * * * * * * *

Kakuzu was walking to somewhere after doing his evil deeds, until he noticed a teen lying in a corner. Unkown to him, Orochimaru had also spotted this easy prey.

**What happens next was to funny and cool to describe so I will just say there was a lot of bumcum, blood and shit flying everywhere while to pedoes raped a teen who now had a real reason to be an emo.**


End file.
